


Дело о (не)похищенной легенде

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Not RPF, mystical detective
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Если бы наш Я. Г. Ёсики Танака был персонажем истории “Bungo Stray Dogs”, однажды он бы непременно появился на пороге Вооружённого Детективного Агентства...фик написан на ФБ 2016 для команды fandom Hiromu Arakawa на спецквест





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанатские, не связанные с реальными представления о любимых авторах; гнусь, злопыхательство и набор пасхалок. Автор фика любит всех упомянутых персонажей, писателей и мангак… просто немного увлёкся.  
> Ещё автор не в фандоме BSD и пишет имена персонажей-писателей традиционно, по Поливанову. Извините, если что.
> 
> Карта Диксит на спецквест: http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/wtmzgFY.1465511950.png

Вечерело. Электричка мерно поглощала километры пути, городские пейзажи за окном сменялись полями и тонкими полосами леса.  
  
— Спасибо, что поехал со мной, Кэндзи, — в очередной раз поблагодарил Ацуси. — А то от компании Рампо мне как-то не по себе.  
  
— Хаха, да уж! — Кэндзи откинулся на сидении и вытянул ноги в проход. — Господин Рампо пугающе умный. Но он бы и не поехал ни за что. А я просто рад составить тебе компанию. В городе здорово и полно интересностей, но когда я узнал, что нам надо в деревню, сразу понял, насколько соскучился по простой жизни.  
  
Кэндзи так и сиял приятной, открытой улыбкой, и Ацуси несмело улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Всё равно спасибо…  
  
Кэндзи небрежно отмахнулся:  
  
— Расскажи лучше, как прошла первая часть расследования. Господин Рампо надевал очки? Или так, прям сразу догадался?  
  
— Ну… — Ацуси задумался, размышляя, с чего правильнее начать рассказ.  
  
  
Господин Танака Ёсики, который обратился в Вооруженное Детективное Агентство этим утром, не производил на людей особенного впечатления. Среднего роста, среднего возраста, с сединой на висках и почти незапоминающимся лицом. Он долго раскланивался с Доппо Куникидой и тряс руку Эдогаве Рампо. И только после этого перешёл к делу.  
  
— Дело в том, — он явно чувствовал себя неловко под всеобщим вниманием, — что у меня пропал сын. Мне очень надо его найти.  
  
Мальчика звали Арсланом. На чёрно-белой фотографии, которую принёс с собой господин Танака, был запечатлён четырнадцатилетний подросток: симпатичный, светловолосый и светлоглазый, с очаровательной улыбкой. Почти не похожий на отца.  
  
— Вчера вечером он вернулся домой, поужинал, пожелал нам с Юлианом — это мой старший — спокойной ночи, поднялся к себе в комнату… и больше мы его не видели. В семь Юлиан как всегда зашёл к нему, хотел разбудить в школу, но в кровати его не было. Только… — господин Танака приложил ладонь к глазам, потёр веки, будто сдерживая слёзы, — соломенное чучело, накрытое одеялом.  
  
Дзюнъитиро, сочувствуя, пододвинул клиенту стакан с водой, которую тот с жадностью выпил.  
  
— Почему бы вам сперва не обратиться в полицию? — спросил Куникида, дождавшись, когда мужчина успокоится.  
  
— Ах, — отмахнулся от вопроса господин Танака, — они такие идиоты. Только и умеют, что тянуть время… я решил, что лучше сразу идти к профессионалам.  
  
Куникида польщенно хмыкнул, Рампо понимающе ухмыльнулся, Дадзай не отвлекся от размышлений об очередном самоубийстве. Ацуси новый клиент Агенства не слишком понравился. Было в нём что-то настораживающее.  
  
— От него пахнет смертью, а? — прошептал Дадзай, внезапно оказавшись рядом, и подмигнул подпрыгнувшему от неожиданности Ацуси. — И у него тоже есть способность.  
  
— Что у вас за способность, господин Танака? — тут же уточнил дотошный Куникида.  
  
— А, — клиент смутился ещё больше. — Ничего сильного или особенного, где мне тягаться со спецами… Называется «Легенда».  
  
— Легенда… — карандаш Куникиды замер над листом бумаги, — а дальше?  
  
— Просто легенда, — развёл руками Танака. — Я всего лишь рассказываю истории о людях.  
  
  
Господин Танака с детьми жил в двухэтажной надстройке над собственным магазинчиком «Подарки и сувениры семи городов». Торговал всем подряд — от антиквариата до фигурок космических кораблей, от старинных книг до журналов с комиксами. Когда Ацуси, Рампо и зачем-то увязавшийся за ними Дадзай прошли сквозь развалы этих богатств, безо всякой системы сгрудившихся на стеллажах, то оказались в небольшом, полутёмном коридорчике с крутой лестницей, ведущей наверх. Ацуси вертел головой, осматриваясь, и с изумлением обнаружил, что стены этого коридора увешаны портретами в чёрных рамках.  
  
— Кто это? — отчего-то шёпотом спросил Ацуси у хозяина лавки.  
  
— О, это мои дорогие друзья, родственники… в общем, близкие люди… — со вздохом ответил Танака. — К сожалению, все мы смертны… но я стараюсь хотя бы так сохранить память о них.  
  
Дадзай щёлкнул зажигалкой, разглядывая одну из фотографий: там на фоне звёздного неба стоял красивый сероглазый блондин в белом плаще с пышными золотыми эполетами. Твёрдое и решительное лицо у ещё довольно молодого человека было отмечено тёмными кругами под глазами и ранними морщинами. Куникида передвинул руку Дадзая вместе с зажигалкой чуть выше — теперь они рассматривали фото беспечно улыбающегося рыжего парня в простенькой куртке, и он тоже стоял на фоне звёзд. Но кроме «космических», ещё попадались портреты у древних европейских, арабских и китайских замков, чаще молодых, чем старых людей, чаще мужчин, чем женщин, чаще поодиночке, но иногда — в паре…  
  
— А много у вас погибших друзей, — задумчиво отметил Дадзай, глядя на стоящих в обнимку русоволосого мужчину в синих и белых персидских одеждах и смешливую рыжую девицу, укутавшуюся краешком его плаща.  
  
— Увы, — вновь вздохнул господин Танака. — Но всё это — дела давно минувших дней. Нам надо скорее найти Арслана. Идёмте.  
  
  
Старший брат Арслана тоже оказался светловолосым, только глаза темнее. Юноша встретил их на пороге кухни с поварёшкой в одной и томиком Овидия в другой руке.  
  
— Я учусь в институте, на историческом, — пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Ацуси. — А готовлю, потому что… ну, просто я вкусно готовлю, всем нравится. Не хотите перекусить, кстати? Сегодня будет плов.  
  
«Он будто бы совсем не волнуется о брате», — нахмурился Ацуси. Разве не странно?  
  
— Я бы не отказался… — начал он, честно собираясь не столько есть (хотя из кухни доносились весьма аппетитные запахи), сколько просто общаться в неформальной обстановке, но Дадзай подтолкнул его идти дальше:  
  
— Мы хотели осмотреть комнату вашего брата.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Юлиан, — хорошо. Чуть дальше по коридору будет лестница на мансарду, поднимайтесь. Я там ничего не трогал. — И вернулся в кухню.  
  
— Разве мы не должны его допросить? — тихо спросил Ацуси у Дадзая, но тот только пожал плечами и зашагал по коридору, поигрывая прихваченным из лавки вроде-старинным кинжалом с резной рукоятью. Рампо и Танака уже ушли вперёд, пришлось их догонять.  
  
  
В комнате пропавшего мальчика царил идеальный порядок, как будто тут жил не подросток, а взрослый педант вроде Куникиды. Вместо плакатов — узорчатый ковёр на стене, вместо комиксов — множество аккуратно расставленных книг, в основном по истории и географии, пластиковые и оловянные солдатики на шахматной доске. Даже одежда в шкафу была сложена в аккуратные стопочки. И безобразное соломенное чучело в кровати — сноп, небрежно перевязанный верёвкой, с угольками глаз и носом-морковкой — смотрелось на этом фоне пугающе нелепо.  
  
Рампо осматривал обстановку сквозь свои «волшебные» очки и только хмыкал. Затем зевнул:  
  
— Вы же не женаты, господин Танака?  
  
— Сейчас нет, мы в разводе, — пояснил клиент. — Встречаюсь с одним… человеком, — он замялся. — Вы думаете, Рю может быть замешан в этом деле?  
  
— Нет, он вряд ли, — сумрачно усмехнулся Рампо. — Ацуси, — он внезапно обернулся, — а ты что скажешь? Даже твой недоразвитый мозг уже должен был справиться с этим делом.  
  
— Я… — опешил Ацуси. — Не знаю. Уже?  
  
— Чего, по-твоему, не хватает в этой комнате? Такой аккуратный и прилежный мальчик, а самого главного нет…  
  
— Учебников, — вместо него воскликнул поражённый догадкой господин Танака. — Учебники и рабочие тетради стояли на нижних полках стола, а сейчас ничего этого нет…  
  
— Он сам ушёл, — понял Ацуси. — Собрался с вечера, взял школьные и самые нужные вещи...  
  
— Это чья-то злая воля! Мой мальчик бы никогда не ушёл от меня сам! Возможно, его обманули… или угрожали…  
  
— Он взял зубную щётку, смену белья, ветровку, похвальные грамоты и свидетельство о рождении. Думаю, ему действительно помогли — собраться, а потом выбраться через окно. Но, кажется, — небрежно заметил Дадзай, — то, что ему угрожало, находилось здесь, в этом доме, а не ожидало снаружи. Вы всё ещё хотите честного расследования?  
  
Господин Танака некоторое время молчал и глядел на них исподлобья, а потом тихо проговорил с угрозой в голосе:  
  
— Убирайтесь. Мерзавцы и шарлатаны — вот вы кто. Я найду того, кто мне действительно поможет и вернёт ребёнка, уж поверьте, у меня есть связи.  
  
  
— Ну вот, — Ацуси закончил рассказ, как раз когда они вышли на перрон небольшой сельской станции. — Он нас выставил. А потом Дадзай вручил мне открытку с этим адресом и сказал съездить к этому Аракаве Хирому и убедиться, что мальчик в порядке… А я так и не понял, кто таинственный похититель. И что нас здесь ждёт.  
  
— Не расстраивайся, Ацуси, — улыбнулся Кэндзи. — Это неудивительно. Я вот не понимаю, зачем нужны деньги, а ты — вот такие вещи. Ты же вырос в приюте, верно? Помнишь своих родителей?  
  
Ацуси неопределённо повёл плечами.  
  
— А как это связано? — грустно ответил он вопросом на вопрос.  
  
— Очень просто, — они шагали по грунтовой дороге, и пасущиеся на обочине коровы провожали их опасливыми взглядами и отступали, не переставая жевать. Наверное, чуяли хищника в Ацуси. — Я вот, когда собирался в город, мамочка сложила мне все-все нужные вещи сама. А то бы я непременно что-то забыл.  
  
Ацуси встал столбом посреди дороги.  
  
— Его украла МАМА?! — ошеломленно воскликнул он.  
  
— Не украла, — с улыбкой проговорила хрупкая, изящная женщина, легко ведущая в поводу огромного вороного коня. — А спасла.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сестричка… — улыбнулся Кэндзи.  
  
— Тисато, — улыбнулась в ответ женщина. — Накамура Тисато. А вы — Кэндзи Миядзава и Накадзима Ацуси, Дадзай мне уже звонил и предупредил. Идёмте к нам, у нас чай, кофе и барбекю — вы же любите мясо? И приятная компания.  
  
— Конечно, сестричка Тисато! — Кэндзи махнул рукой Ацуси, а тот всё стоял и переводил взгляд с товарища на неожиданно появившуюся перед ними мать Арслана.  
  
  
У ворот фермы, куда их привела госпожа Накамура, стояло соломенное чучело, похоже на то, что они видели в кровати пропавшего из дому Арслана, только оно «приветливо» ухмылялось щербатой тыквенной ухмылкой и было закутано в синий, вроде как форменный плащ. На спине у чучела чем-то тёмно-красным (в сумерках Ацуси показалось — кровью) был нарисован огромный круг с кучей непонятных знаков и символов, в палке-руке торчал факел — и вспыхнул, когда они подошли, ярко освещая дорогу к дому.  
  
От неожиданности Ацуси шарахнулся в сторону, но Кэндзи поймал его за плечи и удержал от падения.  
  
— У-уютно тут у вас… — пробормотал Ацуси в спину госпоже Накамуре, а та улыбнулась, как ни в чём не бывало:  
  
— Очень! Я уверена, что вам понравится. И здесь действительно безопасно.  
  
— А почему вы думали, что Арслану небезопасно оставаться с отцом?  
  
Женщина нахмурилась и так резко остановилась, что Кэндзи с Ацуси чуть не врезались ей в спину.  
  
— Потому что он ему надоел как персонаж. И он решил, что если продать его Легенду, будет больше выгоды.  
  
— Легенду?  
  
— Он талантливый мастер, — вздохнула Накамура. — И продавец. И умеет создавать действительно интересные, дорогие вещи из живых…  
  
— … из людей? — понимающе сказал Кэндзи.  
  
— Из тех, кого считает своими персонажами, — женщина смотрела не на них, а куда-то вдаль. Она хлопнула коня по крупу, тот заржал и сам потрусил к конюшне, где его перехватил кто-то из работников и завёл в стойло. — Я бы стерпела, наверное, но это же и мой мальчик тоже… Хороший мальчик. Он заслужил счастливую жизнь. И мы с Хирому решили его забрать.  
  
Ацуси с Кэндзи переглянулись и понимающе кивнули.  
  
— А где, кстати, господин Аракава? Он ведь хозяин фермы...  
  
— Она, — Накамура приветливо помахала рукой какому-то брюнету, который возился у решётки для барбекю, а он шутливо салютовал ей в ответ. — Хозяйка, Аракава Хирому. Заканчивает коров доить. Так удачно сложилось, что она нас приютила, Арсланчик ей стал как родной. Они с Эдом и Алом очень подружились, и Юго, и Тайто ему были рады…  
  
Ацуси присмотрелся и заметил компанию подростков, рассевшихся на брёвнах и что-то горячо обсуждающих: две тёмные, две золотисто-русые и одна светло-серебристая макушки склонились над разложенной на земле… картой? Или это чертеж?  
  
— План обороны фермы, — довольно заметила Накамура. — Мальчики такие мальчики! Готовятся!  
  
— Ох, — сказал Ацуси. — А если и правда… Танака говорил о связях. Если сюда заявится мафия…  
  
— Ну что же, — к ним подошла ещё одна женщина, невысокая, симпатичная, плотно сбитая и решительная, обняла Накамуру и чмокнула в висок. Она была одета в рабочий, заляпанный краской и чернилами (а ещё, судя по запаху, навозом) комбинезон, и Ацуси понял, что перед ним та самая Аракава. — Значит, они узнают, что не стоит обижать простых сельских женщин. И их понимание равноценного обмена.  
  
Ацуси невольно сглотнул: последние слова прозвучали угрожающе. А Кэндзи рассмеялся:  
  
— Ну и мы поможем сестричкам, ага? Ты как, Ацуси? В деле?  
  
— Я за! — он подумал, кивнул и несмело добавил: — Особенно, если нас покормят.  
  
— Вы же на моей ферме! — Аракава рассмеялась. — Ешьте от пуза. Только постарайтесь не лопнуть!  
  
— И не размазать какой-нибудь рисунок, — шёпотом добавила Накамура. И подмигнула.


End file.
